


Two Dragons On A Warm Summer Night On The Parapets Of Castle Askr

by Benfrosh



Series: A Dragon Among Heroes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, METAPHORICALLY putting her hair down, Well - Freeform, grima putting her hair down for the first time in her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Grima doesn't sleep, so she's passing the time watching the stars and enjoying a refreshing treat. Myrrh comes up when she notices the watermelon seeds impacting the ground and kicking up tufts of dirt.





	Two Dragons On A Warm Summer Night On The Parapets Of Castle Askr

Grima's human legs dangled over the castle parapets, the Fell Dragon herself chewing on a bite of fresh watermelon she had seized from the kitchen on the way up, empty tankards littering the ground behind her hinting to her now-intoxicated state. Her human form definitely had perks at times - more convenient for navigating around, more taste buds for enjoying her food, long pigtails for swaying in the wind. She'd never wish humanity on anyone, but it was a useful tool at the very least. She took one more bite out of her slice and tossed the rind off over the edge, watching it flop to the ground. 

"Um, Grima?" The sound of flapping wings came from behind her as Myrrh landed softly on the rooftop. "What are you doing up here?"

Grima spit out a seed over the edge, sending it a good dozen meters into the distance. "Heh, that was one of my better shots. Maybe I should actually try at some point," she muttered. Turning to Myrrh, she grinned proudly, showing off her sharp pointed teeth. "Hey, girlie. Want in on this?"

"Um..." Myrrh hesitated as she walked over to Grima's resting spot, her wings tucked in so she could comfortably sit next to her. "I would like some watermelon, but I don't really know what you're doing?"

"Well, if you want to be exact," Grima said, turning to the partially carved watermelon nearby, "I'm enjoying some watermelon and spitting the seeds as far as I can. More broadly though, I am doing _shit all_." She channeled dark energy into her hand, forming a blade of purple flame. With a quick flick of her wrist, she carved another slice free from the watermelon and tossed it into the sky with the backswing, catching it with her free hand. "Here you go! Young dragon like you needs to eat up, after all."

Myrrh smiled as she took the slice. "Thanks... I've never actually had watermelon before. None grew anywhere near the Darkling Woods, after all."

"Knock yourself out, kiddo. Gotta grow up big and strong." Dispelling the blade, Grima patted Myrrh's head. "You want to destroy the world someday with me, you need to eat well."

Myrrh beamed at the show of affection, but her expression soured afterwards. Her face downcast, she softly muttered "Um..."

"Hey, speak up already," Grima said, leaning forward to stare Myrrh in the face. "You're an awesome dragon! You can look me in the eyes when we talk, don't have to be scared all the time. You're not even on the kill list currently!" Grima added, laughing to herself at her morbid joke.

Myrrh took a deep breath and, as asked, lifted her head to look at Grima directly. "Why do you always talk about killing everyone?"

"Because I wanna kill everyone," Grima answered matter of factly.

"Why?"

Grima paused. "You know what? No one has ever asked me that before. Isn't that messed up? You'd think someone at some point somewhere would have been curious before now. You, somehow, are the very first."

"Is- is that a good thing?"

Grima let out a guttural laugh. "Of course! I like you," she added with a pat on the back. "You showed more courage with that question than ninety nine percent of the humans I've ever met."

Myrrh giggled. "Thank you. I try my best."

"Anyway, killing all humans. First off, they all suck. Secondly?" Grima pointed at where they sat. "Here? Now? Two of us here? First time in thousands of years people haven't been actively out for my life."

Myrrh's eyes bulged. "People have been after you for that long? And you've survived all that?"

"Gods, I wish," Grima said with a sigh. "I've been killed more than my fair share of times. Never gets easier."

"But... if you've been killed, how are you alive?"

Grima grinned her toothy grin once more, her eyes burning bright red, wisps of fell energy curling out from them.

"Ah. Fell dragon powers, then."

"You know it," Grima said, punctuating with a pointed finger. "I'll teach it to you someday, kiddo."

"Can you- can you bring back the dead?" Myrrh asked, hope in her eyes.

Grima considered her options, and sighed. "Sorry. I lie to my followers all the time about it, but that's the one trick I can't do."

Myrrh sighed. "It's okay. I've accepted it, but..."

Grima patted her on the back. "That just means you have hope, kid. Nothing wrong with that."

"Why do you make fun of humans all the time, then? Aren't they just hoping for a better world?"

Grima scoffed. "That isn't hope. That's just greed, self absorption, desire - a bunch of expressions of the same cesspit of human frailty. Humans are scum. Way I see it? Kill them all, start from scratch, let the powerful people - me, you, maybe a couple of other dragons who know who's boss - start the world over. Build it right this time."

"All humans? I thought I met some that were really nice, like Ephraim and the summoner. Are they bad too?"

Grima opened and closed her mouth. "Gods, that's the weird thing. Only four people have ever successfully beaten me, you know? Mila was the first one - divine dragon teeth hurt like nothing else, I swear," Grima added with a shudder. "Naga was the second. Same damn trick, turning a fang into a sword for a _human_ " she emphasized with a snarl "to kill me with. The _nerve_." 

Myrrh didn't respond, softly chewing on her watermelon slice.

"The third was myself - long story please don't ask. And the fourth..." Grima let out a deep breath. "Well, the fourth was the summoner. And I have no idea how they did it. I checked Breidablik for draconic magic and I didn't find any! It was just her! The first honest to gods human that's beaten me, straight up, no cheating with dragons. And do you know what happened?"

Myrrh shook her head, mouth full of watermelon.

"I told her to bow down before me, and she said _no_."

Myrrh swallowed nervously. "Is - is that a normal thing?"

"I mean, she's not the first, but normally they either run or try to kill me. She tried to _shake my hand_ , for godssakes! That has _never_ happened before!"

"And that was enough to stop you?"

"Yep. I have to see what happens in a world where someone with this willpower is out there guiding its future. Especially when she recognizes my power and lets me live life as I want to live it. And, well," Grima shrugged. "That plus the fact that someone from my future told me they kill me off for good back in my original timeline."

"Ah. And fell dragon powers can't stop that?"

"I doubt it, sadly." Grima smiled. "But I'm here, you're here, and the world's an interesting place right now. Figure I'll take the time to enjoy it."

Myrrh smiled, but paused in thought once more. "Can you promise not to kill everyone for a while? I like people a lot."

Grima laughed heartily. "Gods, you too? Okay, okay. Once the summoner dies, we'll talk again. But until then, I won't murder everyone."

Myrrh smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Grima pat Myrrh on the head once more. "You're a fun kid. Let's go flying for a bit, get some stretches in."

Myrrh nodded enthusiastically. And with a leap and a swoop of wing, the two turned into giant dragons soaring away into the night.


End file.
